jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Słodka Heathera (część 2)/Scenariusz
Czkawka: Zobaczcie co się działo ostatnio. Sączysmark: Nie uwierzycie co znalazłem. Mieczyk: Astrid jest zazdrosna o ślicznotkę. Czkawka: Dopóki nie wymyślimy, co dalej, czuj się jak u siebie. Astrid: Słuchaj, nie możemy jej zdradzać wszystkich sekretów. Czkawka: Astrid, ja jej ufam. Heathera: Mam cię. Bestial: I czego się dowiedziała o smoczkach? Heathera: Oni mają Księgę. Wszystko tam jest o smokach. Wszystko, żeby je ujarzmić. Astrid: Ty chyba w ogóle nie myślisz? Czkawka: Nie myślę? Ja? Astrid: Łupieżcy mogą się tu pojawić w każdej chwili. Czkawka: Księgę Smoków ma Albrecht. Astrid: Możesz sobie uciekać do woli ile tylko chcesz. Nie puszczę cię z wyspy, rozumiesz? Poddaj się wreszcie. My tu mamy smoki. Heathera: Słuchaj, błagam cię. Ja muszę wrócić do Łupieżców. Astrid: Ta, pewnie, że musisz. Heathera: Ale ty nie rozumiesz! Albrecht porwał mi rodziców! Astrid: Heh, poważnie? A twoi piraci? Co z piratami? Heathera: Ech, dobra. Nie było żadnych piratów. Piratów wymyśliłam. Ale musiałam… musiałam, żebyście mi zaufali. Astrid: I patrz jaki efekt. Nie ufamy. Straciłaś swoją szansę. Łupieżca: Eee, to… To jest ta Księga? Bestial: Na to wygląda. Pojawia się jednak pytanie… Jak ją zdobędziemy? Łupieżca: Eee, jakbyśmy mięli Księgę Smoków to… to tam pewnie napisali co robić. Bestial: Masz na myśli tę Księgę? Łupieżca: Yyy… Aaa… No tak. Bestial: Słuchaj, ten puszysty małolat z Berk lata na takim smoku, ponoć łagodne to. No, rusz się i zabierz. Co tak stoisz jak słup? To tylko mały smoczek. Już! Łupieżca: Ech, dzień dobry, ee, smoczku. Eee, jeśli nie masz nic naprzeciw to ja bym tylko pożyczył tą książkę. Łupieżca 2: Uwaga! Bestial: Ach, no nic, nie udało się. Kto na ochotnika? Łupieżca 2: Nawet na mnie nie patrz. Bestial: Ech… Śledzik: Ej! Uważaj trochę Sączysmark! Sączysmark: Przestań jęczeć, rybeczko! Ej, co z tobą?! Śledzik: Przestań jęczeć smarku! Czkawka: Dobra robota panowie! Ale jdena sprawa. Łupieżcy raczej nie będą atakować pojedynczo. Śledzik: Ty już lepiej nic nie mów. I tak jesteśmy zestresowani. Czkawka: Pamiętajcie, mamy tylko jedną jedyną szansę, żeby tylko odzyskać Księgę. Śledzik: Emm, chyba jasno się wyraziłem: strasznie zestresowani. Astrid: Sączysmark, za wcześnie. Musimy się idealnie zgrać, jasne? Sączysmark: Kiedy to nie ja. To oni. Szpadka: Eee, sorry. Mieczyk: Właśnie. Ee, małe problemy techniczne. Hahahaha… Astrid: Możesz go jakoś uspokoić? Sączysmark: Dobra, no już. Wiesz, wczoraj na to wpadłem. Bardzo to lubi. Śledzik: Chwila… Lubi kiedy się go za rogi powala na ziemię? Szpadka: Mieczyk lubi. Mieczyk: Ee, serio? Aa! A tak. Przyznaję, całkiem miło. Mięciutko tu. Astrid: O matko, weźcie się do roboty. Lada chwila może się tu pojawić cała armia. Sączysmark: Nooo. Czekamy. Łał! Astrid: Uwaga, kolce! Mieczyk: Ooo. Ech, to też całkiem miłe. Zapamiętasz? Czkawka: Czuję, że będzie gorąco. Śledzik: Wiesz, taki trening bez Księgi przyjemna sprawa, ale… Albrecht sam z siebie nam jej przecież nie odda. Astrid: Nie. Nam nie, ale na przykład Heatherze kto wie. Śledzik: Eee, coś mi się zdaję, że Astrid znowu najadła się smoczymiętki. Ooo. Coś ty zawsze taka brutalna?! Astrid: Żadna brutalna, tak się komunikuje. Czkawka: Ale chcesz powiedzieć, że mamy ją teraz puścić? Astrid: Tak jakby. Śledzik: Ta. Smoczymiętka. Au! Albrecht: A ty co masz na nogach? Esz… Bestial: Lawę. Patrz: Gronkiel. Zechcesz panie przeczytać? Albrecht: Eee. Bardzo to wszystko ciekawe. Heh, nie uwierzę dopóki nie zobaczę. Gdzie ta dziewczyna? Bestial: Złapali ją po tym, jak wypuściła Księgę. Albrecht: Cy-cy-cy-cy. Ojej, pechowe biedaczystko. No co? Może się trochę zabawimy? Śledzik: Ee, ale uda się? Prawda, że się uda, się uda? Bo jak się nie uda, się nie uda, Albrecht pozna wszystkie nasze sekrety. A jak pozna wszystkie nasze sekrety…! Czkawka: Śledzik. Uda się. O, kogo my tu mamy? Szpadka: Heathera! Mieczyk: Się nie pozbiera! O, rym był! Masz siedzieć w swojej celi, zrozumiano? Ile razy mam powtarzać?! Astrid: To ja, nie widzicie barany?! Mieczyk: Łał. Sączysmark: Ja cię. Śledzik: Uuu. Mieczyk: Eee… wybacz, Astrid. Kiepawy kamuflaż. Astrid: Dzięki, zauważyłam. Czkawka: Ale jesteś pewna? Astrid: Nie. Ale nie mamy wyboru. Czkawka: Będziemy cię osłaniać, tam z góry. Astrid: nie potrzebuję osłaniania. Czkawka: Niech będzie, tylko nie rzucaj się w oczy. Jak Albrecht was zobaczy, wszystko na nic. Czkawka: Spoko, nami się nie przejmuj. Zgarnij Księgę i uciekaj stamtąd. Będziemy czekać. Ee, Astrid? Uważaj na siebie. Wiadro: Czy ktoś tu jest głodny? Dzisiaj serwujemy pyszną kapuściankę. Mniam, mniam. Nie, znowu to samo. Stoick mnie zabiję. Nie dobrze, nie dobrze, nie dobrze, nie dobrze. Heathera: Wybacz, Wiadro. Naprawdę. Muszę się dostać do Łupieżców. I nikt mnie nie powstrzyma. Astrid: Jej! Go! Bestial: A podobno jesteś w niewoli. Astrid: Bo byłam. Udało mi się uciec. Bestial: Brawo, miło widzieć, żeś cała i zdrowa. Pozbądź się jej. Astrid: Co? Bestial: Nie jesteś nam już potrzebna. Astrid: Bestial, nie. J-jestem… jestem potrzebna. Udowodnię. Macie Księgę, prawda? Patrzyłam co robią. Wszystkiego mnie nauczyli. Poważnie. Księga jest cokolwiek warta, jeśli potrafisz z niej korzystać. Heathera: No tak. Nigdy nie drażnij śpiącego Śmiertnika. Hej, patrz, to ja. Heathera, stara znajoma. Zabieram cię, słonko, na małą wycieczkę. No już, spokojnie, założę ci siodło. Wybacz mała, dzisiaj nie będzie kurczaczka. Ach. I co? Wcale nie bolało. No dobra. Grzeczny smoczek. Ach. W miarę sprawnie poszło. To teraz… Lecimy po Astrid. Łu! Ach! Szybciej, mała! Dawaj, Wichurko! Tak jest! Pięknie! Śledzik: Jeśli mogę coś powiedzieć, to ten plan do końca mnie nie przekonywuje. Czkawka: Jeśli masz jakiś inny to wal. Słucham. Śledzik: Lądowanie na jakiejś obcej ziemi pełnej dzikich smoków. Boję się, że Sztukamięs nie będzie zachwycona. Czkawka: Mówisz? A jak się zapatruję na płonące strzały i katapulty? Śledzik: Ee, tak szczerze, to też nie przypadam. Czkawka: O, co ty nie powiesz. Sączysmark: Słuchaj, tchórzliwy Śledziu, jak dolecimy, trzymaj się lepiej na tyłach. Nie bój się, prawdziwe smoki załatwią sprawę. Śledzik: Taa, wy chyba serio nie macie pojęcia do czego jest zdolna zgraja wkurzonych dzikich smoków. Mieczyk: Wiesz co byłoby super? Szpadka: Płonące strzały, katapulty… Szpadka i Mieczyk: I zgraja dzikich smoków. Śledzik: O matko, wszystko na raz? Albrecht: Jak tak patrzę, to niespecjalnie to skomplikowane. Astrid: Nie, nie, to tylko takie wrażenie. Uwierz mi… Albrecht: Jeżeli życie mnie czegokolwiek nauczyło, to tego, że ludzie wszystko są ci w stanie mówić, żeby tylko ratować tyłek. Mam rację, czy nie mam, Bestial? Bestial: A jak… A jak z resztą zawsze, panie. Albrecht: Hehehe i co? Myślisz panieneczko, że jesteś mi taka znowu potrzebna, że sam Księgi nie zrozumiem? Coś czuję, że chyba sobie ze mną pogrywasz. Astrid: Tak? To spróbuj sobie. Albrecht: No nie słyszeliście? Łupieżca 1: Spokój! Łupieżca 2: Ee, no dobrze. Brzmi całkiem prosto. Ee, przepraszam, a co to za smok? Astrid: Śmiertnik Zębacz. Może podać numer strony? Łupieżca 2: Eee, nie. Nie dzięki, już mam. Eche, „Śmiertnik Zębacz. Lubi się podobać. Bardzo, bardzo pewny siebie. Bez przerwy się mizdrzy.” Heh, niech będzie. Eee… „Chcesz go ułaskawić, komplementuj.” Ee, smoku, jesteś… eee… bardzo urodziwa z ciebie panna. A-a-a może ty przystojny chłop jesteś. Skąd-skąd mam wiedzieć? Astrid: Ha! A nie mówiłam? Z Księgi niczego więcej się nie dowiesz, Albrechcie. Czkawka: No i patrz, Śledzik. Tak się zamartwiałeś i po co? Śledzik: Eee, możesz powtórzyć? Czkawka: Ej, błagam, trzymajmy się planu. Nie ważne co tam się będzie działo za piekło. Sączysmark: Piekło? Ja chcę piekło! Dawać piekło! Chwila, a jaki był ten plan? Czkawka: Teraz! Ognia! Śledzik: Ojeju, jakie słodkie. Sączysmark: Haha, zrobiliśmy was w burę, smoki! Aaa! Czkawka: Sączysmark, puść rybę! Złapię cię! Sączysmark: Nie! To mój obiad jest! Czkawka: Puszczaj! Albrecht: Czego znowu chcesz? Astrid: Książkę proszę. Potrzebna mi. No co, nie znam jej na pamięć. Aaa! Błagam, żeby był to Śmiertnik. Śmiertnik, niech to będzie Śmiertnik. Och, cudnie. Albrecht: No i? Ja tu czekam. Astrid: To co, chłopczyku? Tylko ty i ja. Aa! No nic, widać głaskanie nie ma większego sensu. Chyba może trochę mniej delikatnie. Albrecht: Uhuhu, zadziorna ta nasza Heatherka, bardziej niż pamiętam. Astrid: Aaaa-a! Albrecht: Panienko, tak to i moi żołnierze potrafią. Musisz się bardziej postarać. Astrid: Och, pierwszy raz w życiu brakuje mi Sączysmarka. Sączysmark. Albrecht: Ta. No to po widowisku. Bestial: Chwila, panie. Astrid: No się… jaki ciężki łep. Albrecht: Co? Łohoho, wiedziałem, że ta mała wie co robi. Bestial: Tak, wiedziałeś, panie. Astrid: Ha. To co, zmywamy się stąd? Albrecht: Wybierasz się dokądś panienko? Astrid: Jak najdalej od tej wyspy i od ciebie. Albrecht: No co ty, bez rodziców? Astrid: Bez czego? Czyli mówiła prawdę. Albrecht: Myślę, że ostatecznie mogę ci ich wymienić na Księgę. Albo… Albo ty sobie uciekaj, a ja ich zabiję. Sączysmark: A ku! A ku! Czkawka: A ty po co kukasz? Sączysmark: Kuku! Kuku! Stary, to przecież sygnał. Czkawka: Och, błagam. Tym razem to nie my dajemy sygnał, tylko Astrid. No ile razy można? Śledzik: A jakie to ma teraz znaczenie? Spóźnia się już z godzinę. Trzeba było jej samej nie puszczać. Albrecht się pewnie połapał i teraz on ją… Och… Mieczyk: Kiepski kamuflaż, przecież mówiłem. Czkawka: Słuchajcie, przecież przyjdzie. To Astrid. Albrecht: No? Dawaj książeczkę. Astrid: Dam, ale najpierw rodzice! Albrecht: Masz. Bierz ich sobie. Astrid: Mamuś, tatuś! Jestem przyjaciółką Heathery, chcę pomóc. Albrecht: Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że z Księgą cię stąd, mała, nie wypuszczę? Astrid: Poważnie? Na mój znak padacie na ziemię. Zaraz zrobi się bardzo gorąco. Albrecht: Yyy, paniusiu. Chyba czekam. Astrid: Aa! Teraz! Wybacz, mały! Albrecht: No… Dawaj. Ech, oj Heatherko, moja Heatherko. Hehehe. Ee, czy aby na pewno? Czkawka: Jest Astrid. Śledzik: Hej, z kim idzie? Czkawka: Nie mam pojęcia. Ale to nasz sygnał. Dobra stary, lecimy. A to kto? Astrid: Rodzice Heathery. Patrz, prawdę mówiła. Trzymaj się planu. Albrecht: Ha! Oto i oni! Brać ich! Hehehe, Czkawka. Mnie się tu nie spodziewałeś. Czkawka: A wiesz, że nawet tak? W końcu to jakby twoja wyspa. J-już, spokój Szczerbatek. To nas chyba pojmał. Udało mu się. Albrecht: Ty wiesz, Czkawka. Z całą tą Księgą, twoją wiedzą o smokach i moim bojowym przysposobieniem stworzylibyśmy ładny duecik. Jak ci się to widzi? Czkawka: Eee, wariacko, bezsensownie, oszalale. Bzdurnie? Albrecht: No to nic, no to w takim razie pozostajemy w nienawiści. Bystre z ciebie dziecko, Czkawka. Chyba wiesz, że nie mogę cię ot tak puścić z wyspy? Czkawka: A ty, równie bystry, barbarzyński wodzu, spodziewałeś się chyba, że mam jakiś plan. Albrecht: To tak jak ja. Czkawka: Teraz! Albrecht: Teraz! Śledzik: Na pomoc! Czkawka, nie taki był plan! Ratunku! Czkawka: Uwaga! Sączysmark: Za dużo ich, nie damy rady! Szpadka: Ej, ej, ej, ej! Mieczyk: Łooo! Astrid: O matko, nigdy się stąd nie wydostaniemy. Hej, to… Tak! Czkawka: Heathera! Astrid: Wichura! Albrecht: Co? Heathera?! Astrid: Przepraszam, że ci nie uwierzyłam. Heathera: Nie przejmuj się. Sama bym sobie nie uwierzyła. Astrid: Chodź, odbijemy twoich rodziców. Heathera: Mamuś, tatuś, trzymajcie się! Czkawka: No, dobra, tak jak ćwiczyliśmy! Szpadka! Zasłona dymna! Szpadka: Łał, no nareszcie. Mieczyk: Uwielbiam ten moment. Jeszcze chwila i…! Czkawka: Śledzik! Leci do ciebie! Śledzik: Łał, ależ złapała. Teraz lawa. Ślicznie, kochana. Heathera: Brawo! Astrid: Sączysmark, dawaj! Sączysmark: Pokaż im! Icha! I co chłopaki?! Gorąco, co?! Bo mnie tak grzeje… Czkawka: Tośmy się spisali. Myślę, że na nas pora. Albrecht: Znowu nam uciekają. Zatrzymać! Bestial: A może najpierw mały test? Aaa! Albrecht: Ach ty smarkata, wścibska… Czkawka: Astrid! Albrecht: Poddaj się, albo… Hehe, chyba wiesz co po „albo”? Czkawka: Dawaj mały. Astrid: Czkawka, nie strzelaj. Czkawka: A to kto? Astrid: A nikt, taki nowy kumpel. Albrecht: Ty to widziałeś? Smok po nią przyleciał. Ty, życie jej uratował. Bestial: Jakaś więź czy co? Panie, musimy odzyskać tę Księgę. Albrecht: O nie, nie. Księga nie wystarczy. Musimy mieć tego chłopaka. Heathera: Ach, tak wam strasznie dziękuję. Astrid, o rany, gdyby nie ty… Ryzykowałaś dla nas życie. Nigdy ci tego nie zapomnę. Ach, będę za tobą tęsknić. Za tobą też. Czkawka: Eś, kto tam wie. Może… pf, może się jeszcze kiedyś spotkamy. Heathera: Może i tak. Czkawka: Ale możesz mi coś obiecać? Jak będziesz potrzebować pomocy, po prostu proś. Heathera: Poproszę. Obiecuję. Czkawka: Odkąd na Berk pojawiły się smoki, nauczyliśmy się spodziewać wszystkiego, co niespodziewane. Sączysmark: Napisz. Czkawka: Ale raz na jakiś czas pojawia się coś czy ktoś, kto potrafi nas jeszcze zaskoczyć. Więc kiedy odchodzi, robi się jakoś… przykro. Au. Kategoria:Scenariusze